Sickly Children
by Mello-Mellon
Summary: A gift Matt gets sick, and Mello tries to take care of him.


8D

I wrote most of this at school~

lmao

I need to pay more attention :|

This is for my friend Skulls-And-Kisses~

Happy (late) birthday!!!

-*-8-*-

Matt had always hated his body. His skin was far too pale, and in fact, paler than Near's. His fingers and toes were spidery, but not as spidery as L's were. His eyes were different colours -yelloish orange and blue. He had scars all over his arms, both from himself and his father. But the worst feature, in his opinion, was his weight. He was a 14-year-old boy, and he didn't even weigh 100lbs. He got sick constantly, but never let anyone notice. It was always worse when something was wrong with his stomach, because he always lost several pounds at a time easily.

On one sickly day, Matt seemed more distracted than normal. And of course, Mello noticed this.

He noticed as the red-head was tilting a little more to the side every minute, before he completely fell out of his seat and onto the floor. The class they were in fell silent, save for a few ear-shattering screeches from a couple of girls, before Mello got up and knelt down next to him.

"Matt," he whispered. He looked up at a concerned teacher. "He'll be fine...I'll take him to his room." And with that, he picked the too-thin boy up and left.

He has actually expected the gamer to be fairly heavy, but grew more worried at the lightness of his body.

He made his way over to Matt's room, then only complication being opening the door, and set the red-head down on his bed. He tried to remember the last time he saw the boy eat. At least six days ago. Mello placed an open hand on Matt's stomach, and seconds later felt it rumble.

"Shit..." Matt obviously needed something to eat. He left for a couple of minutes to get something for him from the kitchen, succeeding in grabbing three bags of chips, a carton of milk, and chocolate.

Mello arrived back at his room, sitting on the bedside table. Matt stirred, instantly trying to sit up.

"Matt," Mello tried to get him to lay down. "You need to eat." Mello stated.

"I'm not hungry." Matt replied.

"Yes, you are." Mello ripped open a bag of chips.

"Am not." Matt pouted.

"Matt, when's the last time you ate?"

"Uhm..." Matt paused.

"Exactly. Luckily I know. It's been about six days."

"Whoa, really?" Matt had a slight show of accomplishment in his eyes.

"Yes, really, you need to eat something. That's why you're sick." Mello picked out a round chip.

"...fine."

"This is all I could get for now. I'm making sure you go to dinner tonight." Mello held out the snack.

"I...I can eat on my own, you know." Matt mumbled. Mello rolled his eyes and shoved the chip in Matt's face.

"Eat it." Mello demanded. Matt reached for the bag and Mello yanked it out of reach.

"What now?"

"How would I know if you ate them if I didn't actually feed them to you?" Mello asked with a cocky grin.

"Save it for our wedding." Matt shot, taking another chip from Mello's fingers. Mello twitched.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just give me the chips." Matt said.

"Our **wedding**?" Mello asked. Matt grabbed for the chips again, this time getting them.

"Who else would you marry?" Matt asked through a mouthful of chips.

"Someone I love?" Mello swung his feet and took out some of the chocolate he got.

"You don't love me?" Matt swallowed more of his food.

"What? I didn't say that." Mello said.

"Well you said you'd marry someone you loved. And you don't wanna marry me. So you don't love me." Matt poked at the bag.

"Whatever, just eat Matt."

"I don't want any chips." Mello popped the last piece of chocolate in his mouth and chewed slowly.  
"Then what do you want?"

"Chocolate."

"I don't have anymore." Mello frowned at his own realisation.

"But I waaaaant some." Matt whined.

"The only chocolate in here is in my mouth!"

"Well, spit it out!"

"Ew, Matt, that's sick!" Mello protested.

"But...I'm sooo hungryyy..." Matt pouted and grabbed his tummy. Mello groaned.

"The only way you're getting my fucking chocolate is if you kiss me, and I **highly** doubt you'll do that." Mello rolled the last bit of chocolate on the roof of his mouth.

"Fine." Matt sat up.

"Matt, I was joking," Mello leaned away.

"Well I want chocolate." Matt leaned in again.

"Well I already ate it!" Mello couldn't lean anymore, and cursed the wall.

"Well too bad!" Matt leaned in until he was two inches away.

"Well..." Mello couldn't think of anything else. Matt grinned and pressed his lips against his friends'. Mello made a sort of squeaking noise, before giving in. Matt moved his lips when Mello finally responded, flicking his tongue on his lip. Mello's mouth subconsciously parted slightly, letting Matt run his tongue over Mello's, chocolate being the only thing he could taste.

Matt pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you~" Matt laid back down.

"...Matt,"

"What?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"I told you, I wanted chocolate." Matt said sleepily. Mello sat normally.

"...you're a good kisser." Mello murmured. Matt smiled.

"Thanks." he said, close to falling asleep.

"...Matt?"

"Hm?"

"Does this mean we're together or something?" Matt thought.

"If you wanna be." he mumbled.

"...okay." Mello fell into the bed next to Matt suddenly, snuggling close to him. "Goodnight Matty."

"'Night..."

-*-8-*-

...fff

ilu Skulls XD


End file.
